We: A concept
by liquoriceho
Summary: It was about time Rose realised why she rushed to the hospital wing, felt weak, almost destroyed a whole class, rejected a Ravenclaw and lost many games of wizard's chess. She was on the verge of learning a new concept. Gladly, Rose is an outstanding learner. [RW/SM, ASP/OC, many others]


**A/N:** Hi! Nice that you stumbled upon this piece. This is my first published piece here and I'm excited for this journey of writing and publishing my first 'proper' piece of fanfiction. If this can be called a piece. It should most probably be called a puzzle since there are plans for it to have so many chapters. Anyways. I'm fairly new to this and hope for critical feedback.

I haven't had the time (yet!) to find **beta reader(s)**, so if these kinds of fics tickle your fancy, please contact me! I am more than willing to take betareaders. Now on with the fiction itself. Some of the ages of the characters have been changed slightly, so beware of that. **ALSO** _I have completely ignored all and everything from 'The Cursed Child', so that may be why there can be certain differences. _Please do point out all and other major mistakes that I have made if you happen to find them. Thank you immensely.

This first chapter is slow, but it tries to bring out the few important characters and a good way I was able to add Rose's reflecting from years before in. Hopefully and most probably future chapters will be more fun to read and to write and have more actions as well as some good ol' _romance_ in there as well.

Time to stop rambling now, hope you enjoy (do fav or follow if you do!).

* * *

She had never been fond of her father's habit of being late from everywhere important. Take a wedding or the Hogwarts Express for example. Ron had a skill of always being late. Her mother insisted that being late was a habit he had only developed after the she and Hugo had been born. It really didn't matter to Rose when he had developed it, but it was inconsiderate and she couldn't get how a wizard could always be late. Ron's antics were the reason she and Hugo had almost managed to miss the Hogwarts Express (again). And now she had to find some of her cousins or Ariela in the already-moving-train and not on the station. Utterly frustrating!

Hugo had already took to another direction with a swift "See you around, sis", so Rose was truly alone on the mission to find some of their relatives. Preferably a Potter or two in a compartment in which she could fit in as well. Their relatives had the exasperating way of squeezing everyone in one lousy compartment, which meant that some of them had to sit on the floor and some of them on top of each other. (Yeah. She had been there and done that. She was not about do it again, for Fred certainly wasn't as light as a feather.)

Rose hadn't even bothered to levitate her trunk, because the crowd of people on the way to the compartments was insane. She tried to navigate through it in some way, tip-toeing in front of each compartment, to look through the small window on each door over all the heads of other people. On what seemed like the millionth attempt, she finally saw a group of her buddies in a seemingly empty compartment. She stopped and politely got past the people who were trying to get to the other direction, still looking for their mates desperately.

When she stepped in the compartment and shut the door behind her, she was surprisingly greeted with only four of her cousins and Ariela. No annoying blondes nor too many people all trying to fit into one compartment. She left out a relieved sigh and sat down. Only after sitting down next to Al, she looked around the compartment and was greeted with mostly confused expressions. And a grin from James.

Dominique broke the silence and asked the question that was apparently lingering in the air between most of the occupants of the compartment: "Aren't you supposed to be a prefect?" Before Rose had the chance to answer, Dominique's perfectly shaped eyebrows furrowed even more. She turned to look at James and continued: "And you the Head Boy?"

James' head snapped towards Dom's direction. Apparently the word Head Boy had some kind of an effect on him. It looked like she had been woken up from a slumber and his already-large-enough ego was larger than in the previous years combined. Rose didn't like it and was pretty sure (as she had been throughout the whole summer) that James was only to abuse his position of responsibility and trust. She wasn't going to say it out loud though, for James was one of the people in charge of the patrols and he could make her nights of patrolling a living hell if she _disrespected her superior_.

"But of course, cousin dear. There have been some new… arrangements after the incidents", he emphasized the s at the end of the word, "that happened last year. A few teachers have agreed to patrol the train instead of the prefects and we will have our first meeting next week instead of the train", James said with a smirk and a wink towards Rose's direction. She just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

There was no question on why the teachers and Headmaster McGonagall had come to the solution in question. A few unnamed students (Fred, Roxanne and a few others) caused a ruckus on the train, losing their brand new prefect badges whilst doing so. Rose found it pretty hilarious, but she certainly didn't blame those who did not. Fred and Roxanne had pranked the Slytherins with a few other prefects and really managed to almost start a war within Hogwarts. Last year's Head Girl, Elle Fowlett, had barely managed to stop the situation before it got out of hand.

Rose and majority of her cousins still found it funny though. For a moment Malfoy had hair the same color as many of the Weasleys, a few Slytherin girls screamed and ran from a dungbomb, Hufflepuffs got the blame and to top it all off, a certain Slytherin called Lara Morgan got langlocked in the middle of an argument against a Ravenclaw. She was furious and pulled Roxy's hair. That was ultimately the best part. Not according to Roxy though.

"I still don't understand why it was necessary to start fighting against Slytherins even when we hadn't done anything", Al piped in and looked at Fred with raised eyebrows.

Fred just laughed the comment off and hit James on the shoulder whilst saying: "Remember how Malfoy didn't know how to get rid of the color and we had to help the git?" James just nodded and smirked at his younger brother who in turn tried to kick his elder. Rose merely rolled her eyes once more and let out a light laugh whilst exchanging a knowing look with Ariela.

"You know what James? Maybe we should pull the prank on the Malfoy git again this year? Just for old times' sake", Fred proposed and smirked in Al's direction. Al looked at Ariela for support. There was none. She just nodded along. Next the younger Potter turned towards Rose.

"Don't look at me Al. You know fully well on which side I stand on", Rose said and managed to form a quite impressive smirk to match her cousins'. Al just sighed and rolled his eyes. He didn't even bother to look at Dominique, because she really didn't like Malfoy. Dominique had made it clear that she disliked the bloke. Rose was notorious for always bickering with the prick but it was different than for Dom. Both her and Malfoy liked the challenge and even though he kind of was insufferable, stuck-up and all-around-annoying, she still didn't feel like throwing him out of the closest window. At least not all the time. Dominique couldn't say the same for herself. She just wanted as far away as possible of him and his shenanigans. If that required throwing someone out of the window, Rose assumed that Dom wouldn't have thought twice. And according to Malfoy, the feeling seemed to be mutual.

"You and your sides", Al muttered before continuing reading the Daily Prophet, the quidditch section, Rose assumed. James just smirked and turned back towards Fred with a notebook. They lowered their voices and proceeded to draw something in the notebook, before getting their wands out. Probably not up to anything good, like always. Rose turned her gaze to Dominique, who had already started to study some kind of a fashion magazine intently. Rose and Ariela turned to face each other simultaneously.

"Back to school. What a joy", Rose stated with a straight face and made Ariela snicker.

"You know you like it though", Ariela said and smiled at Rose. The red haired Gryffindor just let out a small laugh and nodded.

"You bet your wizard's-chess-winning-ass I do", Rose muttered before taking her timetable out of her pocket and tapping it open with her wand. Ariela giggled and turned towards her trunk, most probably to do the exact same thing Rose had just done. She and Ariela had the habit of always checking their timetables for any shared classes on the train at the start of the year. Nowadays they had so many electives, though, that they rarely had any same classes even though they belonged in the same house.

"Going to attend alchemy or apparition lessons?", Rose asked with hope glinting in her eyes. Ariela just shook her head.

"Nah. We talked about it at the end of last year with McGonagall, I can't fit them in my schedule and they aren't the most important for me, so I had to drop those", Ariela said and shrugged. Rose sighed and tied up her hair to take a better look at the timetables.

"Aaand I still don't have muggle studies either", Ariela said and nodded. They still had some other classes together but even less so than last year. That earned a long sigh from Rose.

"We'll still study together, right?" she asked. As if she would've needed to ask. They held their own little study-togethers at their common room and rarely in the library as well. Rose very much liked the library, the feel of the place, the smell of the fresh ink and old books, as well as the overall peace. The Gryffindor common room certainly wasn't the most tranquil of all places in Hogwarts.

Ariela nodded at her with a smile that revealed her perfectly straight front teeth. Rose smiled back at her friend and was about to open her mouth to ask about Jacques. Ariela had talked about some guy named Jacques during the summer but never really took it further than a mention and she thought it was about time to hear about her friend's possible new interest.

This thought of possibly hearing about Jacques was successfully interrupted by James Potter II.

"Hombres! Me and Fred have been thinking…" Rose took a deep breath in advance. This was bound to be something.


End file.
